Je t'aimais à en crever
by Mickey Moon
Summary: Alors voilà, Tout est finie, à commencer par ta vie. Tu me manques tocard, je t'aimais tu sais? Je t'aimais à en crever. Toi, et ce sourire qui te bouffait la moitié du visage. Rated K à cause des petites vulgarités de notre petit Minho. SPOIL du remède mortel, chapitre 55 page 300.
1. Pour toi mon ami

_Voici ma toute première fanfiction! (Que d'émotions) Un Minet donc un yaoi donc les homophobes c'est par là la sortie. _

_**Disclaimer:** The maze runner appartient au tout puissant James Dashner mais le jour où il décide de vendre Newt au enchères, J'SUIS PREUNEUSE! Qui ne rêve pas d'un Newtie chez soi franchement?_

* * *

_Ce sourire qui te bouffait la moitié du visage._

Alors voilà. C'est fini. Les Épreuves. Ta vie. Notre histoire.

Qu'est ce que je raconte encore comme connerie? Notre histoire? Elle est pas finie. En vrai, elle n'a jamais commencé et jamais elle ne commencera. Mais j'aurais voulu. Ouais Newt. J'aurais voulu que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aimais. Comme moi qui t'aimais à en crever. Mais tu ne voyais rien. Toi. Sale tocard aux cheveux blonds et au visage d'enfant. Ce visage, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit qu'il soit tout près du mien. J'aurais voulu que nos souffles se mêlent, mais le tien s'est arrêté.

Je ne sais même pas comment j'suis tombé amoureux de toi. Peut-être à cause de tes deux yeux chocolat qui me regardaient, mais seulement comme un ami...Ou alors, c'est ce sourire qui te bouffait la moitié du visage. Sûrement parce que tu étais toi. Toi et rien d'autre.

Tu sais que...Quoi que dise le WICKED, t'étais pas la colle à cause de ton non-immunité. T'étais la colle qui gardait mon esprit en place.

Pardon.

Quand je t'ai frappé lorsqu'on s'enfuyait. Mais ton calme semblait être parti. Tout ce que tu étais semblait s'en aller. Quand ta raison partait, la mienne la suivait. Alors excuse-moi tocard.

Sache que, quand je courrais dans ce foutu labyrinthe, c'était toi qui me faisais avancer. Toi qui avançait à mes côtés.

Tu peux pas savoir la souffrance qui a bousillé mon cœur quand t'as sauté.

J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais mourir mec!

Maintenant ça me fait bien marrer.

Mais c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que toi et moi, on était pareil. Deux gamins amnésiques et perdus qui se cachaient, moi, derrière mes sarcasmes, toi, derrière ce sourire.

Ce magnifique sourire que je ne reverrais plus. Merde.

Pourquoi? Ce mot? Pourquoi à Thomas et pas à moi? Peut-être pour pas me faire de peine… Allons, Minho. Reprends-toi. Arrête de chialer.

Sans toi, j'suis paumé. Encore plus paumé que les bleus qui sortaient de la Boîte.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander: pourquoi t'es mort? Pourquoi t'es devenu un foutu Fondu? Pourquoi t'as laissé Thomas te tirer dessus? Non. Pourquoi tu as forcé cet abruti à le faire?

Quand il m'a tout raconté, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer à mon tour. Le frapper assez fort pour qu'il ressente ce que mon cœur avait ressenti.

Mais voilà, tout est fini mon ami. T'es au ciel et moi sur terre. Au paradis tout les deux.

Tu me manques sale tocard. Tu me manques tellement.

Mais tu sais? Au paradis j'ai rencontré cette fille. Rosa, une jobarde du groupe B. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux et le même sang que toi aussi. Elle te ressemble. Elle est belle comme toi tu étais beau.

Plus elle me parle et plus la plaie béante dans mon cœur semble se refermer.

Elle te ressemble tant. Surtout le sourire. Ce foutu sourire lui bouffe la moitié du visage.

T'inquiète pas Newt. Je vais être là pour elle. Jamais je ne la laisserais tomber. Je t'aime tocard. Qu'est ce que je ferrais pour que tu sois juste là. Tout proche.

_Le Coureur voulu envoyer une lettre à un mort. Le Leader voulu embrasser la Colle._


	2. Pour toi super fanfiction!

Ceci n'est pas une suite. Il n'y en aura pas. Mais! J'ai découvert (et adorer) une petite fanfic légèrement triste (Non, je n'ai pas pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps par la suite...) que je voudrais vous faire partagé car elle et ma fic' sont sans le vouloir hyper complémentaire! Donc voilà: Gravité de CalychocoMeisaki ! Bonne lecture!


End file.
